ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 18
Chapter 18 De truth abot aryin Aters note: ok so dis is vray exiting chapter of de stryo ok. :) i hope u nyjoy avery1. chapter 18 de trooth abot ariana. mort's pov. we all took a break from training today much 2 damiens dimsay. he wanted to keep trening so that we cunt find ariana. i knew how he felt. i lost my grilfriend once be4 while i woz in hoggwarts. her name woz bellatrix kestrand nd she was so pritty and sexah. however one day she woz kulled in beetle by molly wesly. it woz all my folt nd i will nevar forgave myslave. howevar, harry helped me tru it just by bean there and bean a good frend 2 me. den i went bak 2 hoggarts 2 be with all my frends. so u c, i know just how Damien feels. its like a herald has been torn out of his chest. he tod me yestorday dat he hod a dreem dat his dotter, Delia, came to him and told him dat she and Ariana where going 2 be killed by Mark (his cosin) and some otters. i woz so sorri for him/her. eeniewoo, sergent neff woz talking 2 damien and damien woz crying teers and breathing breath. i walled ovar 2 hym and gaved him a cuddlywuddly. "its gong to be alright damione we wull find her" i sad. "we will make sure dat whoevar did this will be broght to justice" "ok mort ur my frend" said damien and her battered his eyes at me. cartman and eric where talking, they where the beast of frends. avery1 had a bist frond accept kinny. he had noone. i suddanly fond him a frend it woz.... linna kammer. linna was 33 but she looked lyke she woz nin. avery1 was happe to have frends. BUT ARIANA WAS STILL MISSING!!!12123W13 :O suddanly..... there was a light..... murray the car drivor got out and started cumming towards damiEN. Damien's Pov Murray came. over to me he was crying and crayoning. "i must tell u de seret abot ur grilfirned" he sad. "ok please dsont let her be dead" I bagged. "OH PLS" "he is not who u think i am" he said. "her reel name is Ariana Erehaha Silverdove Seagull. She woz borned. She woz borned. She woz borned. She woz livin a god lyfe. she is the princess of all the vampires and next in lyne to become queen. accept when she woz nine yars old (remember she can age becooze she is royalty) a vampire rogue man came bock and sad to give up the trone to har dad aero. aero gived her up to a moggle hooman family who raced her until they went on a crooze and she met u. princess aryana has gret powars she can do almost anythang>" "whot how do you no dis?" i arsed. "because i am a christmas elf!" murray shooted and then he transformed. he transformed and we where all sholked. "whot is gong on?" cartmom assed. i fell to the grond in shop. i codant beliave it. my ari woz a princess. she woz a god actress it thought she woz a regolor gerl. and a vampire too? vampires where daddys best frends. i smelled. "horray" i shotered. den delia appeared before us. "daddy daddy" she sad. "father" "is hat ur dotter dalek?" ron asked. "yus i sad" "daddy time is ronning ot" she showered me a vision. ariana was bean tortured by mark. suddanely forrest goth creamed. "just get rid of the chid" he sad. (mark) "no i will not i love dis child its half me and half damien" "he left u he dosant love u avery time u lock at this child it will remind u as to how much u have lost get rid of it and marry edward cullen." edward smiled smering. "no" i yellamped. "NO ARIANA I LOVE U I DO LOVE U" "Damien?" she asked. i woz sholked. she cud heer me? horray all woz not lost. "where are dey?" i assed delia. "dey are in aros cassle. it is neere here. it is.... only a three hour drive." "we're off!" i shooted and we ran out the door. Aters note:- only 2 more chapters 2 go and then its de sequel de live of delium. :D i hope u enjoy this chapter next one will be the longest yet and then a short epiloge. Characters *Mort *Damien *Ariana *Bellatrix (mentioned) *Molly Weasley (mentioned) *Delia *Mark *Neff *Eric/Cartman *Kenny *Linna *Murray *The rogue man (mentioned) *Aro (mentioned) *Forrest *Edward Notes Chapter 18